Instant Crush
by yusha
Summary: Aquella tarde, como todas las del último mes, Minato Namikaze ingresó a la pequeña cafetería, con un libro bajo el brazo, buscando a su pelirroja soñada con la mirada… / Universo Alternativo / Regalo de cumpleaños para Mina-Hai


**Disclamer:** _Ninguno de los personajes usados en este fict me pertenecen, todos son de Kishimoto y yo no tengo regalias por mis geniales historias xD (tengo ego no me culpen e_e)_

* * *

**Instant Crush**

_Este es un fict Minato x Mei, regalo para mi querida amiga Mina-Hai_

* * *

Aquella tarde, como todas las del último mes, Minato Namikaze ingresó a la pequeña cafetería, con un libro bajo el brazo, buscando a su pelirroja soñada con la mirada…

La había visto por primera vez durante una tarde lluviosa, hacía justamente cuatro semanas atrás cuando él, por obra del destino había dejado su paraguas en casa obligándose a ingresar a aquel lugar en busca de resguardo: aquel día había recibido un caso importante en el bufete jurídico en donde trabajaba, y aunque no acostumbraba a llevar el papeleo a casa, para ese caso en especial había sido necesario, motivo por el cual se obligó a si mismo a entrar en aquel lugar…

Sería cosa de esperar algunos minutos en lo que conseguía un taxi, se había dicho en ese momento esperando permanecer apenas unos instantes en el lugar, y sin embargo con lo que no contaba era que en un descuido chocaría contra ella, y entonces el mundo como lo conocía colapsó…

Fue amor a primera vista: una inesperada emoción que comenzó con una mirada, apenas un instante en que sus bonitos ojos verde claro se posaron sobre los azules de él al momento de sujetarla entre sus brazos y evitarle la caída para que Minato quedara prendado de ella y de su hermosura, perdiendo hasta el aliento cuando escuchó su suave y dulce voz al hablar…

-Perdón, estaba distraída – la preciosa pelirroja, apoyando ambas manos sobre el pecho de Minato en un instante descargó sobre él una especie de corriente eléctrica que le recorrió por todo su cuerpo, y sintiendo su corazón latiendo acelerado, al rubio le tomó un segundo más de lo planeado el poderle responder…

-No, no, perdóname tu a mi, yo también estaba distraído – tragando saliva con dificultad de inmediato también se disculpó, sintiéndose como hipnotizado ante el dulce sonido de su voz, y justo cuando creía que la pelirroja no podía ser más hermosa entonces ella le sonrió y por un instante Minato casi jadeó…

¡Dios!, ¿acaso se podía ser más perfecta…?, con el corazón arrebolado pensó, observándola atentamente, encandilado por su belleza… y aunque el muchacho hubiera preferido no soltarla, actuando como debería tras unos segundos en silencio la dejó ir de entre sus brazos, viéndola hacer una pequeña reverencia antes de encaminarse hacia el exterior, y siguiéndola con la mirada, el rubio fue incapaz de hacer nada que no fuese sonreír como un bobo al verla detenerse en la puerta de la cafetería para darle una última sonrisa a él antes de cruzar el umbral y desaparecer…

Y Minato, al perderla de vista, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que en su embelezo por ella había perdido la oportunidad de presentarse y preguntarle al menos cual era su nombre, pese a que salió corriendo al exterior para buscarla sin importarle mojarse con la lluvia, al no encontrarla por ningún lado haciendo una mueca de genuina desilusión suspiró…

-De veras que eres un tonto Minato – pasándose la mano por el cabello y despeinándose en un arrebato de frustración, el ojiazul se dijo entonces a si mismo…

Y sin embargo, tras varios días de pensar sólo en ella y siendo incapaz de olvidarla, forjando en su interior las esperanzas de volver a encontrarla día tras día Minato volvió a aquel lugar, la mayoría de las veces entrando al lugar a comprar y otras tantas tan sólo pasando por el exterior, pero buscándola siempre con la mirada, rogando al cielo que le permitieran volverla a ver…

Y aunque aquel día, justo el día en que se cumplía el mes de haberla visto por primera y única vez, Minato entró a la cafetería buscándola con la mirada aunque sin muchas esperanzas, al encontrarla por fin ahí, viéndola sentada frente a una de las mesitas del lugar completamente sola y observando a la nada, perdiendo el aliento y casi soltando el libro que llevaba bajo el brazo, durante un instante el rubio tembló y casi jadeo…

¿Acaso era un sueño o era una realidad?, con el corazón latiéndole acelerado, obligándose a caminar y apartar la vista de ella, se preguntó, no obstante volteando a verla todavía con discreta insistencia mientras se encaminaba a pedir algo de beber y pensaba en qué debía hacer…

Era obvio que no podía llegar y preguntarle si se acordaba de él, y mucho menos podía acercarse a su mesa y decirle que había estado buscándola… después de todo, ellos sólo se habían visto una vez, y aunque Minato aseguraba estar enamorado de ella, tampoco era como si pudiera simplemente llegar y decírselo: no quería parecer un acosador… aunque por la insistencia con que la miraba, el muchacho no dudaba en lo absoluto que si ella se daba cuenta, quizás de eso lo juzgara…

Así que, revolviéndose el cabello de forma nerviosa mientras esperaba a que la dependienta le entregara su cambio y su bebida, mirando a su pelirroja soñada de forma furtiva, tomando una resolución, Namikaze Minato aspiró aire a profundidad, y tomando su café, se encaminó con paso seguro hacia donde estaba ella manteniendo oculto el nerviosismo que sentía, y que al detenerse frente a ella atrayendo su hermosa y brillante mirada verde claro sobre él, en el acto se incrementó al igual que el latir desbocado de su corazón…

-¿Te molestaría si me siento contigo?- con una pequeña sonrisa dubitativa el rubio le preguntó, mostrándose notablemente nervioso ante lo que estaba pidiendo… y aunque la pelirroja le miró con seriedad y en silencio apenas reaccionando ante su petición, tras un segundo o dos que sin embargo a Minato le parecieron horas de angustia, viéndola por fin sonreír con dulzura, pronto la escuchó acceder.

-Adelante, no me molesta en absoluto – le dijo ella con su suave, dulce y melodiosa voz, provocándole en el acto a Minato un súbito exceso de emoción que no obstante controló, y sentándose frente a ella, mirándola con encanto, tras un segundo o dos, el rubio se presentó.

-Mi nombre es Minato, Namikaze Minato, ¿puedo saber el tuyo?- con ansias apenas controladas le preguntó, y ella extendiendo su mano por sobre la mesa para estrechar la de él, todavía sonriéndole le respondió.

-Mucho gusto, Namikaze Minato, mi nombre es Mei, Terumi Mei… - le dijo entonces ella…

Y el rubio, sintiéndose como en un sueño, extendió también su mano sobre la mesa y estrechando con suavidad la de ella, volvió a sentir esa corriente eléctrica que le erizó todos los vellos del cuerpo, experimentando una la sensación de calor expandiéndose dentro de su pecho…

Y aunque a muchos les parecería una locura, tras pasar aquella primera tarde con ella, hablando de todo y de nada a la vez, tras despedirse de ella al final del día, esbozando una sonrisita, Minato confirmó que lo que había sentido sentía hacia Mei desde ese primer día, en ese primer instante en que la vio, era nada más y nada menos que el más puro, sincero e intenso amor… y lo creyeran o no, ahora que sabía no sólo su nombre sino que incluso había obtenido su número de teléfono, el rubio ojiazul estaba dispuesto a luchar contra cielo, mar y tierra para conseguir estar por el resto de su vida junto a ella, a quien estaba seguro más temprano que tarde convertiría en su esposa...

_¿Fin?_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

_Bueno, primero que nada... omg, omg omg! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! xD_

_¿Pueden creer acaso que por fin pude terminar el fict de regalo de Mina chan?_

_Personalmente yo no me lo creo jajajaja xD_

_Cuando comencé a escribir este fict, tenía en mente una sola idea clara, y esa era que Minato y Mei se conocerían en una cafetería, y que él tardaría un mes antes de acercarse a ella... sin embargo, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerme dentro de las personalidades de ambos, pronto encontré el primer gran fallo en mi historia, y ese era ni más ni menos que el hecho de que Minato kun es un hombre valiente que encara los problemas en lugar de evitarlos... así que, me vi en la necesidad de desaparecer a Mei durante un mes para poder cumplir con mis sueños de dejar pasar todo ese tiempo jajajaja xD_

_Si, soy rara, lo se, pero igual creo que el fict me ha quedado genial! Y pues nada, no se si en algún momento la historia vaya a tener un segundo capitulo, quizás si, o quizás no, todo depende de mi inspiración... así que, sin nada más que agregar, Minita chan, querida mía, espero que te haya gustado tu regalo, mira que pese a lo mucho que me gusta nuestra pareja, me ha costado trabajo!_

_A los que se han tomado la molestia de leer, gracias por su atención, y no se olviden de los reviews! xD_


End file.
